<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MobLio_深渊之中 by ssicakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430531">MobLio_深渊之中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssicakon/pseuds/ssicakon'>ssicakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssicakon/pseuds/ssicakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【预警】这篇写的主要是古雷视角的MobLio！！！！而且比较像BE。</p><p>最好先看完我说的话再读喔↓</p><p>因为是古雷视角所以也会有一丢丢特别特别少的古雷里欧成分掺在里面，还有非常明显的单箭头Li→Ga，Ga对Li也有一定情感只不过在这篇里我主要是想写MobLio所以就不细说了。</p><p>因为是MobLio所以毫无理智可言ooc我也认了，想看就看下去吧ww</p><p>还有顺带一提这个结局并不是真的结局，MobLio我是想写BE但是我后续会写一个接上这个的站街文学，会是完全的GaloLio而且会是HE，看完这篇还有兴趣的话可以期待下之后的站街文学，如果觉得这个结局刚好合适就不用看后续啦ww</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MobLio_深渊之中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>古雷·佛赛特又一次看见里欧·弗提亚，在他所处的普罗米波利斯之中最戒备森严的监狱内，看到金发少年又一次走向极少有人烟的图书馆。来这里的不都是些穷凶恶极的罪犯吗，哪儿能有多少人有这个闲心去图书馆？...除了自己而已，古雷这样想着。</p><p><br/>在危急到全球人类性命的普罗米亚事件结束之后，作为整个危机的主导者，未在与其他人的商量之下便做出了这种关乎全人类生死的举动，自己在外群众的口碑一落千丈，曾经的他有多受人爱戴如今失望而来的批判和指责就多刺人，什么反动反人类的罪名全都一口气加在了古雷的头上。算了，他叹气，没有办法，必须要承担的后果。<br/>被告指控入狱的程序毫不留情，来的十分迅速，数到今日已经是古雷待在这儿的第一个星期了，加洛有时候会独自一人来看他，带着与往前一般的爽朗，在被看守的会面室内与他交谈，偶尔提起自己的生活，古雷才知道他和里欧每天都在一起。加洛每次来探望时那张从来不变快活的脸让古雷看的都有点厌烦，直到今天，第二个星期，他的气势消减了一大半，眼里掩不住的疲惫与焦虑，他似乎想扯出一个笑，但是没有做到，保持着与往昔不同的沉默。他坐在古雷面前，过了一会儿抬起头，开口：“古雷，里欧也要来这里了。” 古雷挑眉，加洛没有等他说话，继续说了下去：“他被指控前燃烧者头领，大量制造恐慌和破坏公共财产危及平民性命，群众的力量太大，对燃烧者不满的人太多了...”加洛突然停下，攥紧的拳头带着全身开始颤抖，最后砸了一下桌子，“我没有办法...我找不到能帮助他的办法...” 眼前的少年垂着头仿佛在喃喃自语地诉说着，古雷没有安慰他，他知道的，没有了普罗米亚，里欧·弗提亚也只不过是个年纪轻轻的少年而已。“我明白了，”古雷开口，“我会适当照顾到他的。”</p><p><br/>里欧·弗提亚在下午三点入狱，进入冰冷冷的狱中寝室内便引起了不小的骚动，少年精致姣好的面貌和瘦弱小巧的身躯让不少人看了便大呼小叫，口哨声满天飞，不少人一边伸出手试图拉扯在他身上明显大了一号的狱服，被警卫打开手后依然不死心大喊小美人看看我这边，里欧对这些吵嚷毫不做声，目光毫不斜视，漠然地朝前走着。他的寝室是单人房，狭小的空间里只有一张床，一张桌子椅子和洗手台，他坐在椅子上，背面着房间的铁栏门，门外早已围观了一群人，每个都似饿狼般饥渴地向铁栏内伸出手，一边呼喊着里欧一边暴露着自己的欲望，里欧连头都没有回，他静静的坐在椅子上看向房间的角落，谁也看不清他的脸。</p><p><br/>这是第三个星期了，也是古雷看到里欧自己一个人往图书馆走去的第二次，里欧自己一个人走向布满灰尘放置体育器材的仓库的第三次。本来早已做好里欧被几个色胚纠缠自己挺身而出的打算，不知为何里欧所面对的只有口头上的骚扰而已，换句话说——谁都没有从实际行动上来欺负或骚扰里欧。虽然出乎意料甚至是暗自感到奇怪，但没事总比有事好，古雷没有多想，去图书馆和无人的仓库也许也是喜欢书籍和独处吧？古雷没有多想。</p><p><br/>直到某个傍晚，大概是在第三个星期的最后一天，还燥热着的空气突然进入冷却，夜幕悄无声息的慢慢笼罩住建筑物的一角，再是房檐，玻璃窗，包括古雷自己，悄无声息进入图书馆的自己一般，在完全日落之前借本书回去打发时间吧...他想。晚风吹过还带着些许温暖和不知从哪飘来的腥味，古雷皱眉，搞什么呢？谁撒了牛奶吗。他没有管太多，开始挑选书籍，从A到Z的完整的作者名排列顺序，放得很整齐，未掩上的门被风吹的啪嗒一声合上了，除此之外只有他自己翻动书页发出来特有的褶皱声....和从背后最偏远的书架传来的喘息。古雷咽了咽口水，头顶上的白炽灯只开了一盏，照亮最前端的书架，除此往后都是灰灰的一片，只是有从玻璃窗斜射过来的余晖映出书籍上的一些字母，他在等自己的眼睛适应灰暗。鼓起勇气走近，试图削弱自己的气息，缓缓靠近。是男人，是这样没错，不止一个。古雷的眼睛已经能分辨出书本封面的颜色了，才看到一缕金发丝在橘灰色相杂的图书馆书架角落里仍那么耀眼。燃烧者首领...不，里欧·弗提亚，在被三四个男人的包围之中显得格外脆弱，具体是三个还是四个古雷已经记不清了，只记得当时自己全身的细胞都被刺激着，感官停顿，只是从书与书之间的缝隙中窥探到了全部细节和内容。里欧正在给人口交，不，不止，也在与人性交。宽松的狱服被脫去扔在一旁，他的金发黏黏糊糊的贴在一侧脸上，滴着男人们满足后发泄出的精液，他眯着眼，吞吐着男人的生殖器官，时而用舌头去舔龟头顶端，唇瓣离开时吐出舌头，唾液丝断掉摊在他的嘴角，身下抽插只快不慢，发出的呻吟不断扩大，喘息的声音在空气中似乎都在升温；不知道是谁的手在他的身上揉捏抚摸，毫无轻重，几个掌印红红的印在里欧白皙的肌肤上肉眼可见，又有另一双手在他的身体上胡乱摸索，对准胸前勃起的乳头便是一顿搓揉，再用舌尖去舔，用牙尖去咬，敏感点刺激着神经细胞，酥麻感从胸口间接而来；里欧下身肠道被胀满，环绕着皮肤与皮肤之间相撞和穴口做好充分准备而行事后的啪啪水声，里欧被冲撞到一个点便弓起腰，唇齿之间是盖不住的呻吟。“嗯...”他似乎在高潮，全身的肌肉绷紧，脚趾头都倦缩起来，只是这不经意的一瞄——他看到了古雷。在高潮末余他的脸色似乎微微有点变化，古雷记不起当时的情景了，里欧开口说话，还没发出声音便被身边男人的手掐住两颊，“唔。”他还是发出了声音。“我还没爽够呢，别分心啊？”男人把胯间生殖器垂到里欧脸边，继续说：“你是想在这待一辈子吗？不想的话好好服侍我啊？很爽的话会和上面的人说你的好话的，给我努力点啊。”说完又强行把生殖器塞进里欧嘴里，突如其来的舒适感让男人仰头深吸了口气，抽动几下后便射出乳白精液到里欧脸上。里欧低头喘着气，就那样浑身赤裸地靠在图书馆冰冷的墙壁上，阴影盖住了他的所有表情。古雷没有继续看下去，转身快步离开，依稀还能听见身后男人们的笑声和呼喊，他们喊着，真不错啊，再来一次吧？</p><p><br/>夜里古雷做了梦，梦见加洛与他初次见面的模样，梦见少年的加洛在他身边无忧无虑的奔跑，直至现在也如此；梦见大片麦田，在那之中加洛与里欧互相拥抱，最后梦见加洛在离开之前对他说话的样子：古雷，帮我稍微照顾一下里欧。之后加洛便往梦境的彼岸走去，身影渐渐模糊，古雷迈不动步伐追赶他的身影，往下看，突然变成里欧的身躯躺在他的脚边，和上次躺在图书馆未经精细打扫的角落一般。....古雷惊醒，挺身坐了起来，已是清晨，走廊内渐渐热闹了起来，他额角有汗，加洛的话语和里欧的身体在古雷的脑内徘徊不去，加洛，加洛...他听见了自己心中的声音，仿佛也听见了微弱的，来自里欧的声音：加洛，加洛...<br/>我想见你，加洛。<br/>古雷想起来了那时里欧的眼神，被蹂躏在图书馆的地瓷砖上，眼睛里面是冰冷的一块，但似乎也看见了与加洛眼中一样的象征着希望的火苗——古雷想，你至始至终在想着加洛吗？里欧。</p><p><br/>古雷决定履行诺言，决定多多少少，要阻止类似于图书馆那样的事情发生。</p><p><br/>计划进行的还算顺利，古雷试图去帮助里欧，他开始更加关注里欧的一举一动。里欧依旧是不常说话，也很少和其他人交流，但还是会有那么几次在日落之时去灰尘满布的仓库，没人去借书的图书馆。古雷知道会发生什么，他也知道不能再任由这样的情况继续发生，他终于在某个飘着细雨的黄昏踏入了里欧进入的仓库。<br/>粉尘的味道和雨水的湿气掺杂在一起，古雷被呛得想打喷嚏，但他忍住了，不能在这时候显得自己像个白痴。<br/>靠近一点就能听到仓库内各种器材与人体摩擦碰撞到的吱呀声响，还有窃笑声和低沉的喘息。古雷听到有人沉沉的，略带痛苦的“啊”了一声，没有错，这是里欧的声音。后来又有陌生男人的笑声，他突然觉得一阵恶心，快步走向前去，对准了压在男孩身上的一个陌生男人就是一脚。<br/>“呃啊！”随之而来的是带有更多痛苦的呐喊，他又趁其他男人还没反应过来，抡起衣领就直接往人脸上砸了一拳。手感还行，应该打得过，古雷想着。收拾完身边的三个，看他们痛苦的捂着身体的各个部位在地上打滚，谷类只觉得心烦，想要快点完成任务般把里欧带离这里，他转向里欧，才发现里欧背后靠着还有一人。“别动手，”那人双手在肩膀两侧抬起，说“我投降，你要什么？我给你就是了。”他脸上带着苦笑，但是看起来并不那么害怕，他怀里的里欧就这样靠在他身上，上半身已经是赤裸的，连上还有未消散的红晕，他现在没发出任何声音。</p><p><br/>“把他给我，以后也别来找他，听明白了吗？”古雷指了指里欧，作出警告。男人看起来没有丝毫吃惊，应该是早就预料到了这件事，他一脸淡定：“你喜欢他啊？可以啊，他身体很柔软，什么姿势都可以，就是口交不太会，但是屁股真的用的很爽，也很顺从，我告诉你操他哪儿会比较舒服...”“我不想听，把他，给我。”古雷冷冷的打断，拳头越捏越紧，“还是说你也想挨揍？”男人又笑了笑，古雷看他笑的时候总觉得这人熟悉得很，但又想不起来是谁。男人站起身，把里欧也拉了起来，推向古雷怀里，拍了拍古雷，在他耳边说：“玩腻了或者不想要了就还给我吧...”“他想要的东西你给不了的。”说罢，又挑了挑里欧额前的刘海，说：“我会等你的。”便扬长而去。<br/>什么叫做“给不了想要的东西”，“我会等你的”？古雷疑惑，但是没多想。外面天色已经完全黑了下来，古雷帮里欧套回了狱服，里欧看起来毫无神色，古雷以为他是吓到了，刚想拍拍他的背示意不要害怕，里欧就开了口：“我没事，古雷，谢谢你，不用碰我。”在阴雨下的里欧显得更纤细渺小，仿佛能让人轻易捏碎，古雷说：“我和你一起走回去。”里欧没有回绝，开始往寝室走去。</p><p><br/>古雷本以为这件事情就算解决，以为里欧多少能摆脱那群人的纠缠，以为自己多少应许了对加洛的承诺，但经常在某天的下午，黄昏，仍然不见里欧的身影。他感到奇怪又不安，怎么回事。直到又一次在一个下午他去图书馆查阅资料，又听到了第一次里欧躺在地上的那种声音。他又看见里欧被四个男人围在一起，身体交缠。他都不敢相信这是里欧，里欧仿佛是讨好般发出媚叫，腰肢主动迎合，呻吟连绵不绝的响起：“嗯...嗯啊....啊....舒服...很舒服...”、“...再用力点，就是那里，嗯...”上次那个脸熟的男人也在，他似乎已经察觉到有人的到来，抬起头向古雷的方向讥笑，捏住里欧的双颊，掰向自己的脸，与里欧亲吻，发出一阵针令人脸红的唇齿相依的水声。古雷不知道愣在那有多久，他也没有去看里欧和那些人的交缠，只是愣在那里，根本不知道该去阻止还是该转身就走。<br/>过了一会儿那群人似乎已经结束了这场狂欢，他们无视了古雷依次嬉笑着走出图书馆，只有那个眼熟的男人拍了拍古雷的肩膀，笑眯眯的，仿佛在宣誓自己的胜利：“他自己来找我的呢”。</p><p><br/>里欧还不知道在图书馆的哪一个角落，古雷不在乎了，他迅速离开，再也没有考虑里欧的事。<br/>古雷差不多已经对傍晚的图书馆有PTSD了，他再也没有自己独自一人在太阳落下的那个时间段去图书馆，要查阅资料借书读书的时候只在日落之前到达并离开，他想逼迫自己忘掉里欧的事，告诉加洛他可能做不到。</p><p><br/>在某个午饭后的空余时间，他独自一人去了图书馆，在那里碰见了在书架旁试图拿顶端书架一本诗歌的里欧。古雷看他不是很能够到，便帮他拿了下来。<br/>“...?”里欧注意到古雷，看向他，对他低了低头，说：“谢谢。”古雷试图让自己沉住气，问：“你来这里干什么？”尽管语气听起来很正常，但只有他知道自己内心焦躁得很。“还能干什么，”里欧笑了笑，没注意到古雷额间的青筋凸起，继续说：“当然是来这里看...”“来这里等着被人上，是吗？”古雷脱口而出自己都没经过脑子的话，但他根本顾不上自己的失态，语气中带着满满的怒意。以前里欧躺在图书馆角落，身上布满别人留下来的精液的样子历历在目，他突然又更生气了，对着里欧恶狠狠地说：“你来这里就是来寻欢作乐的，是吗？”里欧没说话，皱着眉头看着他，紫色的瞳孔里一瞬间有光，一瞬间又没有。古雷被这个反应激得更是愤怒，他搂住里欧的腰把他扑倒在地，掐住他的脖子，开始解开里欧狱服的纽扣，露出雪白的肌肤。古雷看到他的锁骨上有别人的吻痕，他又想起了加洛诉说和里欧在一起时的那张脸，他带着怒气用力咬住那块有吻痕的皮肤，想要覆盖掉什么东西。里欧被他咬的生疼，忍不住喊出声来，“你做什么...?!”古雷一听到里欧声音就来气，他掐住里欧脖子的手更用力了一点：“你不是很喜欢这样吗？你不是说很舒服想多要一点吗？怎么，加洛·提莫斯那小子根本满足不了你是吧？你到这里来找乐子？”说着又试图解开里欧狱服的更多纽扣。里欧听到加洛的名字便没再出声，直到古雷再一次啃咬他的肌肤，他用尽全力给了古雷一拳，挣脱开古雷的控制。</p><p><br/>“...你懂什么？你懂什么？”里欧颤抖着怒吼，身体和声音都在抖，他颤颤巍巍的扶着图书馆书架，盯着古雷看，咬牙切齿，但古雷觉得里欧似乎要哭出来了。“你懂什么？”里欧又问了一遍，“我到底要怎么出去？你和我说，有什么方法能让我从这里出去？加洛，加洛...我要怎么样才能见到加洛？”“我唯一有的就是这具身体和这张脸，没有了普罗米亚，你以为我有多大能力？”“我没有家人，势力，权利，关系网，你觉得光靠加洛一个人的力量，我能出的去吗？”“我能怎么办？我只能靠这个狱中的关系，”里欧一直在说话，在颤抖，在喘气，明明看起来即将崩溃却一滴眼泪都没掉，“这你难道会不懂吗，古雷，你难道不懂吗？”</p><p><br/>古雷的怒气被里欧一点一点的压下去，脑子里一时不能理解分析里欧的话语，就这样怔怔的站在那里，看着里欧颤抖着发泄着。突然又理解了当时脸熟男人的“还回来”和“是他主动来找我的”，也想起了记忆深处的脸庞，这个人，没记错的话，是我执政时的对手的儿子...古雷仿佛开窍般瞬间就理清了里欧的想法，他想通过这个人出狱见到加洛...！“你...”古雷犹豫着开口，没料到里欧直接甩开他向馆外跑去，古雷没有去追，他也不知道怎么去追。<br/>我真的能阻止这一切？我能帮到里欧什么？能帮到加洛什么？</p><p><br/>在思考这些问题的时候古雷更少见到里欧的身影了，就连平日固定的午餐晚餐时间也很少见到他，唯一一次看到他坐在自由活动区的树荫底下，只觉得他的身形更加消瘦了，脸上一直没有表情。古雷也想过去与里欧说话，告诉他这不是唯一的解决方法，他经常想这样做，只是一直拖延着没有这样做。明天，明天我或许就有这个勇气开口，他也时常这样想。最后一次见到里欧是在古雷转狱并获得保释之前，他没有想好到底要如何去帮助里欧，只是临走前找到了在草坪上看松鼠的里欧，对他说：“等等我和加洛吧。”</p><p><br/>古雷顺利保释出狱，见到加洛时，加洛的心情似乎轻松了不少，加洛告诉他，他大概找到能让里欧尽快出来的关系了。古雷忍不住回想起里欧曾经在狱中消瘦但美丽的面容，他问加洛，你为什么从来没有来看过里欧？加洛愣了愣，咬了咬嘴唇，最后还是挤出一个笑容，说，太忙了，抱歉。古雷知道，加洛只是对找不到方法的自己感到失望。<br/>天气已经转凉，是秋季，他们在一个阴天的上午去了原来古雷所在的监狱，想告诉里欧有能让他尽快出来的方法了，这会多少给他一点希望吧，古雷是这样想的。</p><p><br/>....<br/>“....就是里欧，里欧·佛提亚，不会有错的！”加洛急躁的打了询问窗口的柜台一下，对面的警务皱了皱眉，还是保持着一贯的平静嗓音慢慢说：“我们这里没有这个人，先生，他已经出狱了...” 加洛急的大喊一声怎么回事！就开始在看管所来回打转，“不可能，里欧为什么会那么快出狱？他不可能不联系我，为什么不联系我？”加洛一遍遍重复着这些话，最终走向古雷，情绪的失控已经让他顾不上自己的语气，他甚至带上了怀疑：“古雷，你真的不知道什么吗？” 古雷沉默，他或许是知道的，但他也知道，如今的他已经毫无执政的权利，要和上头的人打听一个刚出狱的囚犯的信息根本是不可能。他叹了口气，只是说，加洛，你要冷静。加洛低低的说了一句：“你要我怎么冷静。”转身跑了出去。阴天的秋雨如期而至，打湿了奔跑中的加洛，他想起了自己也曾经不带雨伞不看天气预报跑出去买披萨，出店才发现倾盆大雨覆盖了整个城市，是里欧当时打了把比自己所需要大个两倍的伞碰到了加洛再和他在那个雨天和他共撑一把伞回到了加洛的住所，也是那时候加洛突然说，里欧你干脆和我一起住好了，他们才比以往更加亲密。感觉雨水中都弥漫着里欧的气息。<br/>里欧，里欧...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>